sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sam237-Battle For Mobius Rp
This a Free join rp Just post comments to join i give credit to Sam237 because this was his idea and he made a trailer go check it out here-. Characters Sly The Hedgehog Fly The Hedgehog Turbo The Thunderhog Reens the Hedgehog Fionna The Cat Emily the hedgehog Sam the rabbit Judas the Wolf Dash the Turtle Tailsalyn the Fox Static the Cat Cheyenne 'Shine' the Hedgehog Rp The story begins *Sly:so hm i guess im alone this time all well i have to protect people at least. Sly:takes out his cane*good thing im here and not there i wouldnt have to team up this is my business Sly:whatever.....i got no time to waste i gotta protect the people around the world! lets just move quicker.runs faster* Sam: *running around* Emily:*walks in the forest* Fionna: *is in her House* Sly:senses sam and emily*shoot i know i gotta keep moving Judas: *flying around on his static disc* Dash: * listening to music* Sly:bumps into Judas static disc*Ouch! Emily:*reads her spellbook* Sly:silvermoon? no wait Judas? Reens: *listening to music while flying on hoverboard* Shimmer: *running in circles around a tree thinking* Dash: * notices Shimmer* uhh shimmer? Shimmer: *notices Dash and stops* Oh, hey Dash. What's up? Dash: what were you running around the tree for? Shimmer: *notices the tree* Oh! I didn't see that there I was just thinking. Dash: What about? Sly:wow your back from the past i guess. Shimmer: I hear the some evil is coming here to Mobius so I'm thinking if its true and what to do about it. Sam: *runs into the city* Fionna: *goes outside and sighs* Im bored.. Reens: *changes song on headphones* Shimmer: *continues running around in circle* Dash: ??? weird. Shimmer: *stops and sits down* Well, I'll think of something later, so what to do today... Sly:senses something* there rushes off toward it Static: *jumps out at Sly* HA! Shimmer: *lays in the grass* Sly:skids to a stop*what is the matter with you? you scared me half to death. Shimmer: *gets up* Judas: Sly what are you doing what up here? Static: *shrugs* i felt like it. * a big earthquake starts to happen* Shimmer: *Starts to rumble* Sly:no way this is what i sensed! judas and static what do we do? Dash: uhh guys... whats happening Judas: A crud when someone ask questions like that something BAD is bound to happen -_- Sam: oh god whats happening 'Shine' yells: "It's a WINDMILL!" Judas: See what i mean -_- 'Shine' continues to yell: "Hey I'm serious y'know! I mean, WHEN THE GROUNDS SHAKIN', THE WINDMILL COMES!" Judas :JUUUUST GREAT its the attack of the killer Windmills -_- Reens: *topples over, headphones out of her ears* Holy pickled peppers! What's going on here? Shimmer: Oh no. Static: you got that right. RUUUNN! Emily: * looks at Judas* what going on? Judas: Apparently where’re all going being attack by Killer Windmills of DOOOOOM -_- …. Well this calls for the chaos emerald, soul emerald, crystal star or any other 7 set of items that grant ultimate power Fionna: Killer Windmills? What? Sly:runs over and snatches the emeralds.now its time to get this party started. turns super and flys toward it* Shine: It's a shakin' windmill ground attack! (btw shine has no idea what's shes talking about XD) Shimmer: I think it's an EARTHQUAKE! Reens: Windmills? Seriously? *sighs and starts cutting them in half with swords* Judas: Well i'm collecting the Crystal Star I’ll be back *runs off* Dash: uhh guys. what is THAT thing!?! Judas: I’m back so did the final boss show up yet? Shimmer; Don't think so. Sly:gets whacked back*grr. charges back rams him and gets hit back*shoot i need help Judas: Well this is a good time as any to his super form “Black Nova” I’ll help you Sly Sly:alright lets do this anyone else? Sly:static? Judas: YO FINAL BOSS SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN KILL YOU ALREADY Static: whut Judas(black nova): Hm.. Something wrong? Static: did I miss something? Judas(Black Nova): Apparently we are going to be attacked by killer windmills -_- Category:Roleplays